Swan Boot Camp THE SEQUEL
by Writer-Of-Randomness
Summary: The Cullens and the Swans are back for another summer but this time the rebels are the good guys. Take the whole twilight gang, throw in a new fun warden and some laughs and you have this story. A/H. READ SWAN BOOT CAMP FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**Swan Boot Camp: THE SEQUEL!**

_They're back for boot camp but this time, the Cullen's are on the other side of the lines. What trouble will the couples get into this summer when they're joined by fun-loving warden Brooke and cheeky owner Cree?_

**Chapter 1: Let's drown a fish!**

**A/n. Hi everyone! Yes, Swan Boot Camp is back for more! It's more mess, more mischief and, well… just more! Thanks to my new beta, Daddy's Little Superstar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but soon I will steal SM's identity and it will me mine, ALL MINE! *evil laugh***

**BPOV**

"I wonder if it will look the same… do you think the new wardens will like us?... Will we see the inmates from last year?" Alice chirped on to herself while all of us, except from Jasper, tried their best to ignore her. He just looked at her with goo-goo eyes.

Come to think of it… so did Emmett with Rose, and Edward with me. Yay! Our boys love us!

"I love you." A velvety voice whispered in my ear. See what I mean? We were on a plane from Seattle to Montana, where the camp was.

We'd all already been up for hours while our parents drove us to Port Angeles (well we couldn't take our cars with us, could we?) to get on the small plane from Seattle.

The new owner of the camp had sent her personal plane to pick us up from Seattle so we had loads of room because there were just us six.

"I love you too, hunny." I whispered back, turning my head to kiss him before turning back to my book. The one of many I had stored in my carryon bag.

"Bella!" Alice whined, I glared at her from across the plane. I'd deliberately sat as far away from the non-stop pixie as I could. She gave me the puppy dog eyes and I caved.

"Yes Alice?" I sighed and Edward put his arms around me comfortingly.

"Who owns the new Swan Boot Camp again?" she asked, I'd told her about a million times already.

"Two sisters. The older one, Cree bought it and her younger sister Brooke is going to be the head warden there this year. Plus, it's not called Swan Boot Camp anymore, it's called Holmes Boot Camp." I leant back into Edward and dozed off to the sound of Alice's soprano voice babbling on about uniforms and fashion disasters.

"Bella sweetheart, we're nearly there. Wake up." I heard Edward's voice murmur in my ear and his hands shake my shoulders.

"Mmm……. Five more hours…." I muttered and he laughed.

"Five hours? What happened to the good old fashion five minutes?" he laughed again and I muttered something about it being abducted by aliens. Then they all started laughing.

"Bells, you can be so dumb when you're half asleep." Emmett laughed and my eyes snapped open to glare at him.

"Oh really, well you're dumb even when you're wide awake!" I snapped.

"Really? Name one stupid thing I've done whilst being wide awake." He said, crossing his arms.

"Let's see… oh yeah! How about the time your goldfish splashed water at you so you tried to drown it." I said, that was a funny day, he was at it for five hours.

"And there was that day when he mistook dad's fishing bait for shrimp and ate the whole bag before he realised." Laughed Jasper, everyone else was laughing now too.

"There was also that time that he tried to play vet with our dog and he shoved a thermometer up its butt. We ended up going to the ER so he could get a tetanus shot for the bite on his leg." We all laughed even harder as Emmett blushed.

"I was only six that time! And dad's bait _looked_ like shrimp, and how was I supposed to know that fish couldn't drown?! Besides, I only asked for _one_ thing you guys, not my life story of stupidity." He grumbled, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Emmett, if we had told you're life story of stupidity, it would have taken days. Maybe even weeks." Jasper choked out, clutching at his sides. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please find a seat and buckle yourselves in for landing in five minutes. Thank you." _The hostesses nasally voice came over the inter-com. We stopped laughing and took our seats.

Emmett was still sulking for a little while until him and Rose started a full blown make-out session. EW!

A few minutes later, we landed and took our luggage. There was a girl standing at the exit to the airport with the words '_Swan and Cullen_' written on a piece of cardboard.

Alice waved eagerly to her and she waved back enthusiastically. We got over to her and I saw what she looked like.

She had long dark brown hair, half-way down her torso with a side fringe. She had hazel eyes that were rimmed with black eyeliner, multiple piercings in her ears and I could tell from first glance that she was a Goth.

"Hi there. I'm Brooke, you must be Bella? We spoke on the phone." She looked at me and I nodded, we shook hands. She had that badass attitude about her but she seemed pretty nice. She was probably only nice to the right people, though.

"Hi Brooke. These are my brothers Emmett and Jasper Swan. And these are the Cullens; Edward, Alice and Rosalie." I pointed them out one by one, she shook hands with the girls and nodded to the boys.

"Hi everyone. I'm really glad that you're all coming; you're the only wardens we could find. Everyone else thinks that the pace is haunted." Her voice was light but she gave me and my brothers sympathetic eyes. She led us over to a shiny black pick-up truck and let us all climb in.

"I lost my mom to cancer, I know how you feel." She whispered to me as I climbed in, I gave her a small smile and nodded. She climbed into the driver's seat.

"So guys. The inmates are going to be wearing light green uniforms and we're going to be wearing black and red. Is that okay?" she asked, her voice still light as she drove. We girls were in the truck, me in the front while the guys were in the bed. The windows were wide open so they could hear what she was saying.

We all chorused a 'yes' and she smiled and nodded. The rest of the journey was filled with friendly gossip about the past year. We found out that Brooke and her sister were from Texas, but they didn't really fit in because of their pale complexions.

Around twenty minutes later, we were driving through the gates of the familiar camp. Brooke's sister, Cree was waiting for us near the office.

"Hey there! I'm Cree, Brooke's sister and the boss of this place." She greeted us shaking hands with us all as we climbed out of the truck. Her hair was also brunette, but it was cropped short. She was also pale and had brown eyes. But while Brooke was a badass and a Goth, her sister was sweeter and had doe-eyes.

It was good that she wasn't a warden, she wouldn't last two minutes. She smiled at us all and then led us into the office and gave us our uniforms. The entire room looked different so it wasn't too hard to be in here.

"We really appreciate y'all doing this for us. Thanks for coming back here!" she said warmly and we all smiled back. She led us along the small road to where the dorms were.

"This is still gonna be the inmate's dorms but you'll be sleeping over there." She pointed to a kind of large bungalow across the dirt track that we called the road.

"Brooke will show you around and get you settled. The inmates arrive tomorrow at nine am on the dot, so be ready." She flashed us another smile and left us with Brooke.

Brooke led us into the bungalow and pointed out the rooms. There was a large living room, a dining room, a small kitchen, three bathrooms, a games room and seven bedrooms.

"The girls rooms are on this side of the hall, and the guys rooms are on that side." She said, pointing them out for us. Each door had one of our names on so we lugged our bags inside. The room was pretty small but it was still a private room. Something I'd never had whilst being a warden.

There was a bed, a dresser, a small bookshelf, a TV and DVD player, a small wardrobe and a stereo. And the other good thing?

My room was right across from Edward's, which meant we could sneak into each other's rooms at night easily. I could see that Alice and Rose were thinking the exact same thing when I saw them because their rooms were right across their boyfriend's rooms as well.

By the time we'd all unpacked, showered and settled in; it was around seven thirty so we all just put our PJ's on. Of course the guys had to put shirts on, though they usually didn't.

Brooke called us into the dining room just as she was serving pizza. Home-made pizza too. I was really starting to like Brooke, not just because of her friendliness or excellent cooking but mainly because she knew that the guys were ours so she didn't even try to flirt. She was nothing but friendly.

"Our kitchen is always stocked but we eat our main meals over at the cafeteria. But I just use this kitchen for snacks so you can too. Okay?" she asked as we chewed our yummy pizza.

"Yep. Thanks for being so nice Brooke." Edward said as he ate.

"Actually, I don't really trust you Cullens yet, on account of you being former rebels. So this is the nicest you Cullens are going to see of me until I can be sure that you can be trusted. You understand?" her tone was light but serious. The Cullens nodded slowly, gob smacked.

This girl is full of surprises!

After dinner, Edward and I cleaned the dishes and then we all settled down to watch a new movie called _Mall Cop_ that was hilarious.

After the movie finished, we all went to bed as we were all tired. Including Brooke as she had practically been bouncing off the walls all day.

Around midnight, I crept out of my bed and across the hall to Edward's room. He held the duvet up as I climbed into his bed and he wrapped his arms around me.

We'd done this most nights during the year. Our houses were right next to each other and our balconies were only a few meters apart, so we built a wide plank to put across the two balconies so we could get into each other's rooms.

Our parent's knew but they didn't say anything, they could trust us.

He snuggled into the crook of my neck and I sighed contently.

This was gonna be a good summer…

**A/n. so what did you think of the first chapter? Please review!**

**Beta Note, I dont plan on adding many of these in, but seeing as it's the first, I will. Just wanna say that I have tried to get rid of all mistakes, not that there were many, but no one's perfect. Hope y'all understand and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2. I'm a warden baby!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but if you tell anyone then I'll but you in boot camp!**

**BPOV**

"Your hair looks like a haystack." Edward murmured as he noticed me waking up.

"But you like it. I know babe, you tell me that every morning." I teased slapping the arm that was wrapped around me playfully. "What time is it?"

"Seven am. I'm gonna get up and make breakfast to please the boss." He yawned and I laughed.

"Want some help? That way I can witness that you didn't poison it." I laughed and he pretended to bite my neck.

"How could I poison it?" he asked innocently. I rolled over to face him.

"Just by trying to cook it. Seriously babe you're a terrible cook you know." He faked hurt as I said it but quickly gave up.

"Yeah I know," he huffed, "But that's why I have you." He smiled. He rolled out of the bed but forgot to let go of me, which resulted in us going completely off the bed and me landing on top of him.

I giggled quietly as I winded him and he shot me a death glare. I got up, pulling him up with me and we made our way to the kitchen.

"So… what are we… sorry? What am _I _cooking for breakfast that you're gonna take the credit for?" I smirked and he growled at me before brushing past me to get to the fridge.

"Um, I thought we could try blueberry bacon and eggs with maple syrup. And then pancakes and tomatoes." He looked up at me to see if he'd said it right and I cracked up.

He stood up and I buried my face in his shoulder to muffle my giggles. When I'd finally calmed down he was giving me dead eye.

"Don't give me that look! It was funny! I think you meant we could have blueberry pancakes with maple syrup _or_ eggs, bacon and tomatoes." I nodded and I giggled again.

"Let's have all of them." He suggested and I nodded. We gathered all the ingredients together- including fresh blueberries to use- and began cooking.

I set Edward on cooking the chopped tomatoes and the maple syrup while I mixed the pancake batter and cooked the bacon and eggs. What could go wrong?

Apparently a lot!

"Uh bells? I think something went wrong." Edward's voice was wary so I looked over to his side of the kitchen for the first time.

The can opener from the tomatoes was hanging off one of the cupboard doors- which might I add the cupboard doors were splattered with tomatoes- there was bubbling syrup on the cooker and his hair was covered in maple syrup. Not to mention that he was drenched in water.

"I gave you two simple jobs and you killed the kitchen! Where did the water come from and where is the rest of the syrup?"

"Well I tried to clean up but the tap sprayed me and the rest of the syrup is in the tomatoes like you told me." He smiled, thinking he'd done something right.

"You were supposed to cook them separately dummy! Ugh! Just go wash up, I'll take care of this mess." I sighed. He gave me a sheepish grin and leant in to kiss my cheek but I pushed him away on account of his stickiness. I flicked him with the tea towel and he finally left to go shower up.

"What happened in here?" Alice gasped, I turned around to see my two best friends stood in the doorway wide eyed and shocked. I sighed.

"Edward happened! Remind me never to let him into the kitchen ever again!" I groaned scrubbing the syrup off the cooker.

"Let us help! But you owe us." Rose said and they both grabbed a cloth.

"Yeah, yeah! I know, eternal servitude and all that jazz." I laughed. Rose and Alice cleaned while I cooked and within ten minutes, breakfast was done and the kitchen was spotless.

We set the table and called everyone in for breakfast. A freshly showered and dressed Edward was the first in; he gave me a quick kiss and a thank you before tucking into his breakfast.

He also thanked Alice and Rose for cleaning his mess. They smiled evilly and said that he'd pay. Emmett was the next in, his nose in the air, sniffing the pancakes. Blueberry pancakes were his favourite.

Within five minutes we were all sat down and eating comfortably. Brooke had decided to give the Cullen's a chance and we were all getting along great.

"You all better go get dressed; the bus arrives in ten minutes. Alice, Rose and Bella, you're head of the girls dorm. Same with you guys. Bella, Emmett, Jasper, you better give the Cullen's a brief on what to do." Brooke announced, standing up.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked as I started clearing the dishes.

"I'm the chief Warden. I overlook everything and decide on punishments. What used to be your camp punishment?" She asked, helping me clean up.

"We used to make them run the perimeter of the camp with a backpack that has weights in them. The most fun part was the first timers, because we never told them what the punishment was until they did it, and the inmates kept the secret too." I laughed as I remembered.

"Ha-ha! That sounds really good. Did you run with them to make sure that they did it?"

"No, we had a golf buggy that we drove round next to them in."

"Oh yeah! We found that in the shed the other day, we wondered what that was for." She laughed again. We had finished the dishes so we went to go get ready.

Three and a half minutes before the new inmates were due to arrive we were all stood outside waiting. The boys were huddled over in a corner and were whispering.

"What are they doing over there?" Alice asked me, looking very curious.

"Talking tactics. Which is what we need to do right now." I told them, putting an arm around one of their shoulders so we were huddled together.

"Okay girls, don't laugh because then they'll think you're soft, look them in the eye because it freaks them out and for god's sakes don't take any shit!" I said and they giggled quietly. "Any questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have one. What if they sass us like Alice did when we were here?" Rose asked. Then I noticed that Brooke was next to us.

"Think of a witty come-back my dear. Now straighten up, they're here." She said and I mock saluted her as we stood back up straight.

As the rickety old bus rumbled into the yard, I grinned internally.

_Just like old times._

All the new 'prisoners' shuffled off the bus with their shoulders slumping. I recognised a few familiar faces but most of them were new.

They all lined up on the courtyard and Brooke read the rules and explained what's going to happen. We stood like soldiers as she did; even the Cullen's looked professional.

After Brooke's lecture, we split the girls and boys off into the groups and led them into the smaller courtyards. Some of the girls were pointing at Alice and Rose and whispering.

"If you ladies want to talk, you can talk while you're on dish duty!" I said and they stopped immediately.

"Your dorm is in here…" I pointed to a door but a red-head piped up before I could say anything else.

"You mean we have to share?!?" she shrieked and Alice gave a small smirk.

"Yes princess, you have to share! But you'll have to share for a whole three month your highness so suck it up and get over it!" she sneered and some of the other girls tittered.

"Have you got anything to say or are you just going to giggle behind her back?" Rose asked a short blonde and she turned red.

"Now that's been settled. You will all go into the dorm and pack your things away and then you will go across the road and get your uniforms." I said and ushered them into the dorm.

"We have to take roll call and then we'll leave you alone to 'bond'." I laughed slightly and then started rattling off a list of names that meant very little to me and I heard very bored 'yes's from the girls.

I counted as I went along and we had thirteen girls to deal with this year. At least I had Alice and Rose this time.

We left the girls alone and went to find the boys in our cabin. They were watching a football game. **(By football I mean English football. That's soccer to you Americans and everyone else.)**

"Hey guys!" Alice called and they all looked around. They all jumped up and practically ran over to us.

"Rosie, do you wanna go for a walk?" Emmett asked and she nodded eagerly. They left the cabin hand in hand.

"Jazz, let's go see Emma and her shiny Ducati!" Alice chirruped as she dragged Jasper out of the door. Not that he minded of course.

"Well that was weird." I muttered and I went to get a drink. Edward followed me in.

"Being a warden is fun you know!" he laughed and I laughed with him.

"Yeah, yeah! You still can't boss me about." I said and he grabbed me. He leaned me back like they do in those corny west end plays and kissed me. When we finally came up for air I giggled.

"Who do you think you are?" I slapped his chest playfully.

"I'm a warden baby!" he said like Elvis and then kissed me again.

_Life was good…_

**A/n. what did you think? Please review and tell me what you thought. I love hearing from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Girls night in so get out!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own twilight but I have Jasper locked away in my attic. Take that SM!!!**

**EPOV**

Bella and I were happily making out when we heard an embarrassed cough. We both opened our eyes to see Brooke with one eyebrow raised.

"When you two are quite finished! We need to go take real roll-call and get them into the mess hall." She said and we nodded, knowing what she was talking about.

Ten minutes later, we had finally managed to round up all the inmates and get them into the mess hall.

The girls here were flirting nonstop with me but all I could see was red as this spiky haired jerk continually tried to hit on Bella who was sitting across the room.

"Hey sugar, I'm Lauren Mallory, but you can call me Lo. What's your name cutie?" a fake blond said and an annoying voice, dumping herself in my lap.

She looked up at someone with a smug smile and I also looked up to see Bella, she was fuming. But you could only tell she was angry by her eyes, the rest of her face was a mask.

"His name is Warden to you and he's taken. So is that seat." She nodded towards where _Lo_ was on my lap and, fuming, the blonde girl got off and Bella took her place.

"Evil man stealing who-" she muttered as she walked away but Bella called her back.

"Excuse me? _Lo_, is it? Well you can get _Lo_ and give me twenty push ups. Now!" Bella raised her voice slightly, scaring the girl into doing them.

"You're evil. I like it." I whispered into her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist as she struggled not to laugh.

"I'm not evil. She's just a bad athlete." She whisper-laughed back and I laughed with her as Lauren tried and failed to do even one push up. After a few minutes, Bella took pity.

"Okay. You can go but if I ever hear you bad-mouth me again then you will seriously pay." She added in a deathly voice, the girl nodded and then ran off.

"Let's just hope that there's no-one else." I joked and she laughed and nodded. But luck apparently wasn't on our side. A skinny boy with blue eyes and orderly spiked blond hair walked up to us and I immediately tensed up. Bella noticed and looked up at him, well glared at him really.

"Um, hello Warden. I was just wondering…" he trailed off, scuffing his shoes on the floor. Bella just stared at him but I was too busy burning holes in his head with my mind.

"Wondering what, Newton?" Bella asked, venom lacing her voice. He finally noticed where she was sitting and glared at me. Well he tried to but I scared him to death with my expression.

"Wondering if you… and me… could maybe go out sometime?" he looked confused as he said it and I smiled a little.

"Wonder all you like hedgehog boy, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't like you." I gave him a smug smile, this was gonna be fun.

"I wasn't asking you!" he snapped at me and I grinned, "So Bella, what are you doing tomorrow night?" he smiled at her and then it was her turn to try and blow him up with her eyes.

"It's Warden to you! And do you really want to know what I'm doing tomorrow night?" she snapped at first but then her voice got gentler. She stood up and walked towards him, taking his hand.

I smirked; she'd done this at school before. I found it hilarious. She'd taught me how to do it with Tanya as well.

This year had been tough; Tanya spread rumours about us and got her cronies to do it as well. A few of them are here this year too, Jessica Stanley and Sophie Layton **(I made the last one up!).** But Bella and I got them back with a few choice pranks.

"Uh, y-yes." Mike looked dazed, it was working. She leaned in so her face was an inch from his. He looked pleased but I knew what was really going on.

"I'm gonna be hiding from you." She whispered and then walked back to me sitting back in my lap. Mike gave me the dead eyes.

"Oh and mike? I'll be doing this tomorrow night too." She said, before turning to me and kissing me long and hard. I grinned against her lips and she smiled back. When we finally parted, Mike had stalked off and was harassing another girl.

"I've never had that much fun on the job." She beamed and I grinned. I kissed her temple but grimaced as I saw a curly haired brunette shuffle up to us.

"You two like work here! I am like so unlucky, wait until I like tell Tanya!" she shrieked in a very nasally voice. She said 'like' in every sentence.

"Oh my like god, we don't like care!" Bella imitated her voice perfectly. Jessica huffed and stalked off.

And that was the best bit of the morning. And afternoon for that fact. Apart from the part where I finally beat Lisa at weight lifting in the gym. I'd been working out!

**2 HOURS LATER**

"But Bellaaaa!" I whined as she tried (and failed) to push me out of the sitting room. Again.

"But nothing Edward! This is a girls night in, so get out!" she threw her hands up in the air and glared at me as the other girls entered the room.

"It's okay Bella, he can stay if he really wants." Alice chirruped.

"Yeah, he can watch all the Ugly Betty re-runs with us! Ooh, and then we're gonna watch Sex in the city!" Brooke squealed, she didn't really look overly excited about it but she was a girl so you had to give her some lei-way.

"Oh and then there's the manicures and pedicures. Oh and then we're gonna rate all guy movie stars on hotness." Rose smiled and that was when I turned on my heel and practically ran out of the room. I could hear them laughing as I ran to Emmett's room.

I needed some guy time.

**A/n. I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I was in a rush. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! School has been manic! Thanks to my wonderful beta! I love you sooooo much and thanks for doing this!  
B/n awwh, love you too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Girls and boys part one.**

**A/n. Okay guys, I hate reading this stuff but it has to be done to see both sides. The time frames are gonna overlap okay? If you don't get it then just go along with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own bugger all except for a crappy old stereo that I'm thinking of putting a sledge hammer through! Ohhh… I also own the puppy from hell that chews through freaking walls! No joke! If you haven't already, watch Marley and Me, she's like a mini Marley! Chews through bloody everything! We've solved the problem though, we put Tabasco sauce on the wall! Haha!**

**Sorry…. Rant over now. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Ah! Nothing gets rid of Edward quicker than girl talk!" Rose sighed contentedly as she flopped down on the sofa.

"Yeah! And if all else fails then we just talk about periods and tampons!" Alice giggled, bouncing over to the TV.

"Wait a sec, you guys do this all the time?" Brooke asked, looking at all of us.

"Don't look at me. I _like_ spending time with him. _Those two_ on the other hand…" I trailed off, pointing at them.

"Well how else are we supposed to get him to leave us alone?" Alice demanded and Brooke just shrugged.

"So what's the most evil thing you've ever done?" I asked them and they both looked hard in thought. I shouldn't be too surprised really, they were really evil to him at times.

"Ooh! I know! There was one time when he wouldn't leave the room when we were trying to plan a surprise party for him so when he fell asleep about an hour later, we waxed his legs." Alice smirked.

"Well we tried. We only got as far as putting the wax on him before he woke up. It took us four hours to convince him to let us pull it off!" Rose gasped between fits of laughter and we all went into hysterics.

"Alright, alright. Can we get on with our girls night now please?" Alice finally stood up with her hands on her hips after about five minutes of uncontrollable fits of laughter which resulted in me bashing my head on the coffee table and Alice falling into our gigantic bowl of popcorn.

"God yes! I really need this." Brooke informed us, standing up.

"Ooh, so Goth girl wants to be all girly now huh?" Rose said, doing the very chavvy 'z' in clicks. We all burst into hysterics again and my sides were really beginning to hurt. I crawled into the kitchen and stuck some more popcorn into the microwave and got an ice pack for my head.

When I walked back into the sitting room to find that they'd already started the movie.

"Charming! It just shows how much you all love me!" I huffed as Alice pulled me down in between her and Brooke on the couch, Rose was sat at Alice's feet and she grabbed the popcorn off me.

"Chill bells, it's only just started!" Rose mumbled with a mouth full of popcorn. I laughed quietly and Brooke handed me a large slab of dairy milk. Yum!

"I didn't mean that. I thought we were gonna watch Ugly Betty first!" I whined and they all rolled their eyes at me.

"Well we had a vote and decided to watch this first, so suck it up!" Brooke turned to me and I almost laughed at her expression.

When I saw almost… I would have but that chick was damn scary!

Then a thought struck me.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to check up on the girls?" I asked, jumping to my feet.

"Sit down; we managed to get some night wardens so we always have the nights off." Brooke ordered then explained, I nodded then sat down again.

After another half an hour of the crappy chick flick, the end credits finally rolled down the screen and I jumped up in triumph.

"Woo-hoo! Ugly Betty time!" I cheered and the other just rolled their eyes at my enthusiasm, "You know, you guys really need to stop the eye-roll thing." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, yeah! Manicure time!" Alice jumped up and grabbed a neon pink wash bag that had all her nail varnish in it.

But then… (**omg that sounds sooo corny, sorry, on with the story**)

"Arrrgghhhh!" A loud pitched squeal came from……

**I am so sorry it's not longer. My beta is probably gonna freak out on me but it was all I could do at the mo. Homework is dragging me down and I'm doing a freak load of clubs at school, so just bear with me. Reviews make me more exited to write. So from now on, my chapters are gonna be 500 words long. Every review that I get I'll add a hundred words on. Okay? So review! Even anonymous readers can!!!!!!!**

**Peace! Anna!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Girls and boys part 2.**

**A/n. Again, I'm really sorry. I don't have much time to write this chapter either because my friend is staying for a sleepover and I'm writing this as she's playing on my DS. By the way, PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM owns all. Man, that was lame!**

**EPOV**

"EMMETT! EMMETT I NEED YOU!" I shouted running into his room. He turned around and stroked the air like Dr. Doom.

"Yes dear Edward, how can I help?" he asked like a fool. That dude creeps me out sometimes.

"My freak sisters." That was all I needed to say before he started calling for Jasper.

"Jazz, this boy needs some guy time!!!" he yelled and a few seconds later Jasper walked in carrying every American teenager's salvation…

Guitar Hero!

"Jazz man! I love you!" Emmett ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

"How much beer have you had Em?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. Emmett had obviously had some alcohol, I shouldn't be surprised.

"Just a bottle or two." Emmett replied, slurring slightly.

"You're such a fucking light weight!" I laughed at him, neatly dodging the bottle he threw at me. He was about to throw another one at me when Jasper stepped in.

"Okay, time for drunk Emmett to go sleepy time now." He said soothingly, Emmett's eyelids started drooping almost on cue.

Me and Jazz caught him just before he hit the floor. Holy fuck, this guy weighed a ton!

"Christ Em you need to lose some weight!" I grunted underneath his giant arm that was crushing me.

"Pleashe, thish issss all musbles." He slurred and then started giggling.

Not laughing, not snorting, grunting or chuckling… he was giggling like a little girl.

"Haha- I –I said musbles! Musbles, musbles MUSBELS!!!!!"he screamed. I put a hand over his mouth because I knew that if Rose heard him then she would skin me alive.

Literally!

"Lets just dump him in the bath tub in there; I can't carry him all the way to another bedroom without one of us ending up in ER." Jasper said, turning left into the bathroom. We threw him in the empty tub and laid a towel across him.

"There, now lets go play some guitar hero!" I pumped the air with my fist and turned to go out of the bathroom but Jasper put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait a second Edward." He said and then smacked me hard around the back of the head before curtly walking out of the room and back into Emmett's bedroom, setting up the Guitar Hero.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head as I followed him into the room. He turned around and held up an empty bottle, showing it to me.

"That was for not hiding the tequila properly. He obviously wasn't _just_ drinking beer. I know that Emmett is a light weight, but he's not _that_ delicate."

"Oh shit! How the hell did he find it?" I asked, obviously I looked extremely confused because he chuckled a little before answering.

"Where we found anything you tried to hide over the past year. Under your bed Ed."

"Hey that rhymed! You're a poet and you didn't know it Jasper. Or should I say Shakespeare?" I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

"Shakespeare was a playwright dumbass." He yelled, throwing a pillow that hit me smack bang in the face.

Then we heard the scream…

**A/n. Okay, so I'm really sorry! All the review words will be added as a bonus chapter! I promise! But there's currently a poll going up on my profile page on which story to continue and finish… and which to put on hold for the time being. Please go on and vote because I can't juggle 2 stories AND school. Plus, I'm the agony aunt in the school newspaper now so that even more stuff!**

**This chapter is going up un-beta'd, so my awesome peeps can feel free to scream at me about mistakes. **

**Please go onto my profile page and vote… also… if you want a good read the go and read **_**Redding High**_** by **_**Laura Cullen 4 Eva**_**.**

**Thank you all! I'm also sorry for not replying to all of your reviews! You can flame me if you want and I promise I'll reply this time!!!!!**

**I love you all sooo much! You're the best!**


	6. Chapter 6 THE RESULT

**THE RESULT!!!!!!**

**Okay, so I know that the poll wasn't up for long but I get the gist. **

**Swan Boot Camp THE SEQUEL is being put on hiatus until I finish Have Some Faith.**

**Please don't be mad at me for stopping this for now, I just can't handle two stories. **

**Anyway, I'm not going to keep you in suspense. Here's a very short chapter to end the cliff-hanger. Thanks, I love you guys so much!!! I would still totally understand if you wanted to have a screaming fit at me.**

**BPOV**

We ran towards the ear piercing noise. It came from the bathroom.

We ran out of the living room and bashed straight into the guys. Well, Jasper and Edward anyway. Rose opened her mouth to speak but we all shushed her and started running towards the bathroom.

We barged in and saw…

Emmett. In the bath. Fully clothed. Screaming like a little girl.

"Emmett what's wrong?" I screamed and he looked at me with terror.

"It- it's a monster! Over there!" he shook, pointing towards the window sill.

"I'll look." Edward said bravely. He peeked over the window sill before jumping back and screaming like a baby. Then Jasper took a look.

"Oh my freaking god!!!!" he yelled. I sighed and started to walk over but Edward grabbed me back.

"No Bella, it'll eat you!" he pleaded. I shrugged out of his arms.

"You're such babies! You're scared of this!" I held a baby tarantula in my hands. It nestled there quite comfortably.

"There you are Kiki, I was wondering where you had got to." Brooke cooed, taking the spider into her arms. The guys looked disgusted.

"That _thing_ has a name. It practically bit my head off!" Emmett wailed but Rose clapped a hand over his mouth.

"You've been drinking you great lug, haven't you?" She scolded and dragged him off by his ear towards his bedroom, muttering that she was going to string him up or something.

"Brooke, take your pet to your room before the guys have a bitch fit." I said because she was poking it in their faces and they looked like they were gonna faint.

She reluctantly nodded and walked off. Me and Alice smirked at each other.

Our men were afraid of spiders. BLACKMAIL!!!

**This was like my goodbye chapter. Please keep reading Have Some Faith though. Peace out for a while! And thanks to my beta, she's totally amazing and I love her! She puts up with all my crap like when I take ages to write or post without sending her the chapter first. She's awesome but she doesn't know it, I just wanted to say thanks!!**


	7. BIB

**BACK IN BUISNESS!!!!!**

I'd just like to let you all know that Swan Boot Camp THE SEQUAL is being taken out of hiatus!!! I'm now officially gonna start writing this story again!!!! I can't wait to start this up again but I need some ideas. I have NONE! So please review and give me an idea, and you'll get a special mention!!!

Thanks to everyone who has waited so long for this and has been so patient!! I luv you all!


	8. help me

**A/n. Hi, I know what you must be thinking, another one! But this is really frustrating. I have no ideas, no twists, hell, I don't even have anymore sarcastic lines for this story! **

**You guys have to help me or I think I might just curl up and die. Please, you're my last hope before I give up completely. If you have any ideas what so ever then please review! **

**Ideas, inspirational songs, random facts about anything! I get inspiration from the randomest things so anything will help, even your fave sarcastic quote will do!**

**Please guys, I'm cyber-begging!**

**Love you all!**


	9. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT**

**Hey guys, sorry, I know you hate these but I have some depressing and sad news.**

**I'm going to stop writing Swan Boot Camp THE SEQUAL.**

**The thing is, I just have no new ideas right now and I'm getting a lot of pressure from my family to keep my grades up as I'm starting my GCSE's soon and I need A's. **

**I know that that's a crappy excuse but I really don't wanna keep you all in suspense, besides, I thought it was going kinda crappy anyway.**

**If any of you wanna ADOPT this story then please review this or PM me. I can send you all the chapters or you can re-write the whole thing.**

**The only thing I ask, if you are gonna adopt this story is to keep it all human (I'm keeping the first swan boot camp as mine by the way) and just love it as much as I did. It's become more of a chore than a joy to write this and I want someone to love writing it as much as I did.**

**I'm so sorry guys! **

**On the kinda plus side, I have a billion new ideas for better stories, so they might be coming soon. Again, I'm really sorry! I love you all!**

**Anna**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n, okay, so you guys totally have the right to set hungry cannibals on me and I know I said I was giving this story away, but I decided to give it a quick finisher instead. I just can't delete this story, its part of me! So I'm writing a finishing chapter that ends the whole thing, and then I can get on to writing more interesting stuff. :)**

**BPOV**

"What ya doing?" I said as I close to jumped on Edward's back after creeping up on him, sitting at the breakfast table. I watched with amusement as he jumped and gave me his infamous 'if you do that again, I'll peel the flesh off your bones' glare but I just laughed it off.

"Well, I _was_ reading the newspaper, but obviously trying to get me to have a heart attack is much more interesting to you." He smirked slightly before brushing his lips against mine.

I scooted around him so I was sat in his lap, then I pulled away from his soft lips and grabbed a piece of toast off of his plate, biting into it and giving him my butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth smile.

"Hey! When I did that last week, you told me you'd castrate me if I ever did it again." He protested like a five year old.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl, you can't castrate me. Anything good in the newspaper?" I asked settling back against his chest to read with him.

Apparently, there had been a lot of terrorist attacks on boot camps all around the world, particularly in America. Mostly bombs but some fires and this one was even a hostage situation. No-one got hurt though; apparently these were the terrorists that didn't want to kill people.

"Ooh, maybe we're next!" Brooke smirked, feigning a look of terror before grabbing an apple from the fridge. I laughed and slid off of Edward's lap to go get dressed before we went to fetch the kids from the mess hall.

Today was fair day! They were coming early this year and we hadn't really had too much trouble with the inmates so we decided to go anyway.

It was a scorcher so I dressed in purple leggings and a long light blue t-shirt (courtesy of Alice) I slipped on my favourite pair of rainbow chucks before walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull my hair back into a ponytail.

When I got out, there was only Emmett left in the house as the rest had gone out to open the gates and 'release the hounds'.

"Hey Emmy." I giggled at his baby name and kissed him on the cheek. He threw a bit of bacon at me in response which I neatly caught and ate, all the while grinning smugly at him.

"Hey Belly." He smirked back at me and my smile turned into a frown and I smacked him upside the head for using the name I was promised would never be used again before skipping outside to meet Edward. The whole place was deserted except for us wardens.

"Come on, lets go, lets go, lets go!" I jumped up and down, grabbing hold of his hand. I loved the fair that came by here, it had the best candy apples ever!

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The sun was just starting to set as we walked back to camp. It was rules that we had to be back before the campers so they didn't run riot.

Brooke opted to stay behind and round up the stragglers at midnight, but that was only because she'd found her own summer romance.

He was a really cute guy named Terry who had a sweet baby face and listened to her every word, he was a night warden.

We'd just got to the gates when it happened. Cree was running towards us, saying the camp had been taken over and then came the explosion. Big, bright and loud.

It was all the way over the other side of the camp so we weren't in much danger but I felt Edward grab hold of me anyway, hugging me tightly and shielding me from seeing the fires burning my former home.

Somewhere amidst the astonished gasps and some cheering from campers that had come back early, I heard Emmett's voice boom from next to me.

"Well, let's go home."

**A/n. well? I know its rubbish but I had to finish it. All my stupid 'important' chapters with my notes in them will be deleted within the week; sorry for all the annoying I must have caused you guys. Leave me a review if you think I deserve one, this is the end of boot camp!**


End file.
